


What am I even doing here?

by decipherbillcipher



Category: The Simpsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decipherbillcipher/pseuds/decipherbillcipher
Summary: Why hello there, old sport.





	What am I even doing here?

**Author's Note:**

> I draw big peepee for de queen

Oh shit you've done it now kids!

I hate the show dad's.

Fuck my dad, he's been a real asshole lately.

My dad makes fun of me for being Native American and whenever I tell him I support the free market. He calls me a corporate mutt slave. So I tell I don't support the free market, so he calls me a communist mutt slave! I-i can't win with this asshole. I tell my dad whe-when he calls me a corporate mutt slave, what about Caeser Chavez? He wasn't a corporate slave. Then my dad tells me his real name is Chuck Chalmers, a Scottish activist and I'm like what the frick dad?!

And he fucking yells at me and makes me buy cigarettes at the 711 and I fucking hate it cause there's this guy the guy there his name is apu and he's a fucking Indian prick. Th-the guy who works the counters an Indian prick. Not a fucking cool Indian like a Redskin Indian like a fuckin Indian with that gay dot on his head. I have to deal with him and I don't like buying cigarettes for that douche from that guy and I fucking hate that fucking faggot! FUCK YOU DAD GAMERS RISE UP!


End file.
